


Sweets

by BeifongsFinest



Series: finest haikyuu oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeifongsFinest/pseuds/BeifongsFinest
Summary: Yamaguchi has a crush on the cute cashier at his favorite Coffee Shop.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Minor Bokuto/Akaashi - Relationship, Minor Kuroo/Tsukishima, Minor Oikawa/Kageyama
Series: finest haikyuu oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I've been testing myself as a writer and wanted to try my hand at some Yams/Hinata since they're kinda underrated. 
> 
> Sorry if the ending seems kind of abrupt.
> 
> Also I had no help editing so I apologize for any mistakes.

***

Yamaguchi Tadashi has an infatuation with a cashier at his favorite Coffee Shop. Friends would call it a crush but it's not, he's 21 now he doesn't get crushes that's ridiculous. However his day no matter how bad gets better when the orange haired cutie behind the counter prepares his order and hands it to him with the brightest smile. 

So what if anytime Hinata spoke it would take him ages to respond because he was too busy trying to prevent himself from making a fool of himself......again. 

"Goodness you would think after all this time you'd be less of a dork yet here we are." Yamaguchi goes red at the comment. Tsukishima was never one to sugarcoat things no matter how much the situation required it. As someone who was happily in love with his old Chemistry tutor Tsukishima wasn't the best person to go to for advice. It's been awhile since he's had to deal with actually getting into a relationship so he was terrible at it. 

"Tsukki."

"What, it's bad enough you have a crush on a loudmouth like Hinata but the fact that you drag me here to witness his poor attempt at flirting too....You owe me big time." Tsukishima pulls the door open and allows Yamaguchi to go in first, as usual Hinata is at the cash register engaged in conversation with another customer both gesturing excitedly. When their eyes meet Yamaguchi stops short causing Tsukishima to run into him a curse falling from his mouth. 

"Are you going to order or just stare at him." Yamaguchi feels his face heat up and walks up to the counter in response, the other customer stepping to the side as he arrives. As usual Hinata smiles bright at him and gestures between him and Tsukishima before asking if he wants his usual. 

"Yes please." Yamaguchi watches as Hinata bounces around behind the counter putting together his latte. Though his friend would never admit it Hinata is one of the few people who gets his coffee just how he likes it everytime, as much as he hated the trip it was always worth it. 

Hinata places the two drinks in front of them. 

"That'll be three twenty-five." Before Yamaguchi could question the price Hinata cuts in again "um we have a buy one get one free today so.....yeah your drink is free." The previous customer who is still perched on the counter beside them poorly covers up a laugh with a slew coughs. 

"Oh. Isn't that cool Tsukki? You should bring Kuroo here after school." Yamaguchi hands Hinata a bill and nudges his friend who was now busy on his phone. Tsukishima looks up for a moment glancing from Hinata, to Yamaguchi then rolls his eyes. 

"Something tells me that deal is only good at the moment." 

"Huh-" 

"Here's your change." Hinata inturrupts placing the money in his hand their fingers brushing slightly causing both to blush. 

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Of course he will he comes almost everyday no matter if it's before or after school. 

"For sure." Hinata gives him another smile bowing slightly as the two retreat. Just as they get to the door his voice booms through the store. "You forgot your cakepops." 

Hinata rushes to them and hands Yamaguchi a mini bouquet of cakepops. It was one of his favorite things in the shop and luckily his drink order always came with 7 pops rearranged into a cute little bouquet. 

"Oh yeah. Thanks"

Hinata waves them off one last time completely ignoring the very obvious glare his friend was giving them. 

***

Hinata watches the two disappear down the street and promptly throws himself into the nearest booth. Oikawa's laugh rings loud through the empty shop. It's fair. This time he definitely deserved it. 

"I'm such a loser." This only makes the older laugh harder, nearly falling out his chair as he does so. 

It takes a moment but when he finally calms down enough Oikawa makes his way to the booth opposite of Hinata kicking the other to gather his attention. 

"Honestly it wasn't that bad. Lucky for you he seemed just as oblivious." 

"Really?"

"Totally. I mean it's been ages and he still hasn't figured out those cakepops actually cost and you just give it to him because he's pretty." 

Unable to debate that point Hinata solemnly adds "He really is so pretty." Oikawa rubs his arm in understanding. 

"By the way Sawamura is going to kill you when he finds out you're still giving out his best item for free." 

"I'll always cover it." Hinata stands up and heads back over to the register. It had become routine. The first time he met Yamaguchi he'd gotten so caught up that he offered cakepops with the others order insisting it was free with his particular drink all because he was too embarrassed to ask him on a date after yelling after him attracting the attention of others. 

Dachi was not happy about it but Suga said it was fine as long as he covered the price (and got the date). 

Hinata rings up the cakepops and deposits a few bills to cover the price.

"Look sweetie. Just ask him out, he seems to really like you." Hinata nods but he knows he would struggle to bring himself to do it. He wasn't like Oikawa who showed up to his crushes school and asked him out in front of his entire team. It was admirable really. 

"Next time." He replies. 

___________

Friday was Hangout Night. Every Friday or at least the Friday's they all weren't busy they'd gather at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's shared apartment to hang out. 

Tsukishima only cared for his boyfriends company but Kuroo always brought Bokuto, who brought his boyfriend Akaashi, who usually talked Kuroo's roommate Kenma into attending as well. Same routine everytime. Kenma however was noticeably absent. And as the only other single person in the group Yamaguchi definitely noticed. 

"Tadashi. Tsukki tells me you're having boy problems." Yamaguchi nearly chokes on his food and shoots a look at Tsukishima who is too busy kissing his boyfriend to care. 

"No. No trouble."

"He's still crushing on the guy from the coffee shop." Yamaguchi sends the blonde another glare this time meeting his eyes. Tsukishima just laughs. 

"The one who gives him the free cakepops?" Tsukishima hums in affirmation. "Why don't you just ask him out?" Yamaguchi huffs. Of course someone as social as Bokuto wouldn't understand. This was the same man who boldly stated 'I think Akaashi would make a great boyfriend. I wanna date him someday.' all because he was asked what type of boyfriend Akaashi would be. Though he wasn't wrong it required an amount of boldness Yamaguchi could only dream of having. 

"Not everyone is like you Bo." Kuroo states. Yamaguchi continues eating his pizza hoping the conversation would be dropped but despite all the years of friendship Tsukishima still betrays him way too often for his liking. 

"The kid obviously likes him. It's gross." He says from the comfort of his boyfriends arms. Ironic really. "Chased after him to give him cakepops earlier." Yamaguchi huffs. 

"It comes with my drink." Tsukishima pushes himself out of Kuroo's arms and gives Yamaguchi his 'are you fucking kidding me' look he often found himself at the end of. 

"If that's the case why have I never gotten it. I ordered your drink before and he never chases after me with flowerpops." 

"Maybe he's scared. You always glare at him." Tsukishima scoffs. 

"Sorry I'm not as gross about my coffee order as you are. Bottom line is the orange haired freak is all googly eyed over you and the both of you are dumb."

Theres a moment of silence. Yamaguchi briefly sees Kuroo and Bokuto share an odd look but ignores it. Now that he thought about it whenever he went into class early and had Tsukishima order from him or if he ordered from anyone else he never got the cakepops. It was something he forgot because Hinata usually took his order. 

"Wait, orange? Dude are you crushing on Hinata?" Tsukishima rolls his eyes muttering a soft 'unbelievable' under his breath. 

"You know him?" Not a suprise really Bokuto knew everyone. Like he said. The dude was sociable. 

"Yeah we play together." 

"He's also Kenma's Friend." Kuroo cuts in. "If Kenma isn't home, with someone from Nekoma, or with me he's usually with him. I've mentioned him before neither of you said anything."

Yamaguchi racks his brain because he's never remembered Kuroo mentioning him, not once. 

"That's because you both insist on calling him chibi-chan" Akaashi states. "Kenma also calls him Shoyo. His given name."

Now those were names he recognized. All this time they had a common friends. Who would've thought. 

"Well if what Kenma tells me is true then you have nothing to worry about. Shorty calls you cute bakery boy." Kuroo says with a laugh. "Apparently he won't shutup about you. Can't believe I didn't connect the dots." 

Yamaguchi feels slightly hopeful about that. Kenma was a very straightforward person. If this was something they had discussed then maybe he really did have a chance. 

___________

Yamaguchi shows up to the Coffee Shop just as it opens the next morning. There's only one other customer who sits in one of the booths furthest from the register which works out becuase Yamaguchi was 99.9% sure he was going to embarrass himself and would like for no one to be in hearing distance when it happened. 

Hinata freezes when he sees him but smiles nevertheless. 

"Yamaguchi-kun how are you? You're earlier than usual." 

The polite thing to do would be greet him back, make small conversation and then ask about Bokuto but between his awkwardness and eagerness he couldn't stop the question from pouring out his mouth as he stepped to the counter. 

Hinata seemed shocked by the question but nods. 

"We play together. I'd ask how you know him but Bokuto-San knows everyone." Yamaguchi nods in agreement. It was hell walking on campus with him, he got stopped often. 

"Kuroo-san said youre friends with Kenma." Yamaguchi doesn't miss the way Hinata's smile brightened at the name, he nods eagerly. 

"Yeah I've known him since High School. Weird we never met before this." Hinata begins preparing his usual. "Wait. The blonde guy you come in with. Is that Kuroo's boyfriend?" 

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Yamaguchi sits down at the counter and watches Hinata zip back and forth behind the counter. Hinata finishes up his drink and places it on the counter, a straw right beside it. 

"Kenma always said he was tall, blonde, mean, and wore glasses. And no offense but as much as you two come in here I have to say it's surprising I didn't realize sooner." 

"I know right. We could've met anywhere, I could've asked you out ages ago." They both freeze Hinata is in the midst of preparing his cakepop bouquet and Yamaguchi is mid-sip when he realizes his slip up. Quickly he stands sending his stool chair flopping to the ground the sound attracting the sole customer and whomever else from the back. Without waiting for a response Yamaguchi pulls out his wallet and doesn't even glance at the bill he throws down. Just as fast as he arrives he's gone ignoring Hinata's desperate calls of his name. 

It isn't until he gets to University that he realizes he hadn't gotten his cake pops, the only money he had on him was what he left at the shop, and he hadn't eaten breakfast and was now both hungry and low on funds. 

All he could do was hope Tsukishima would share something during their lunch break. 

___________

Hinata has half a mind to chase after Yamaguchi but Kageyama had stopped him just as he reached the door. With Noya, Ennoshita, and Asahi out he couldn't leave all that on the bakers. 

"Deal with your love life after your shift." 

"Easy for you to say. You've been dating the same guy for a year." Hinata sees a tint of red on his friends cheeks. Kageyama was just as cute as ever when it came to Oikawa. 

"Dumbass." Kageyama rushes back into the kitchen. 

"Tomorrows a new day." Hinata whispers. He could talk to Yamaguchi then. 

***

Except......

He never showed up. Hinata waited all his shift and begged Oikawa to keep an eye out after, but Yamaguchi never showed. 

Not after the first day

Or the second

Or the third

...It's been 2 weeks and nothing.

"It's finals week. Maybe he's studying." Hinata smiles wanting so bad to believe Oikawa's words. 

Hinata almost loses hope then one day the blonde guy with the glasses comes in and as much as he scared him it also gives him a tiny sliver of hope. He orders the usual two drinks and Hinata frowns a little telling himself not to think too much into it. It was still possible he was just busy. 

"That'll be 6.35." The blonde stares at him a moment then glances at the drinks and scoffs. 

"No cakepops this time?" Oh yeah. Hinata rubs a hand on the back of his neck . 

"Sorry I forgot." 

"No you didn't. Just like I'm sure you didn't forget the buy one get one deal. " Tossing a few bills on the counter the blonde picks up the drinks and gives Hinata a calculated look. "You're both stupid. You deserve eachother." 

"Uh-Excuse me?"

"Just call him. I'm tired of him moping." Hinata watches the other leave running back through their conversation in his head. Hinata notices a small folded piece of paper bunched with the bills the blonde left and sure enough a number was scribbled on it. 

___________

Hinata doesn't call. 

It's not because he doesn't want to, it's because he's too afraid to make a fool of himself. Though the number is saved in his phone Hinata goes through several instances of typing out a message and deleting after feeling it's "too cheesy."

Fortunately he didn't have to even call because he runs into the other at Bokuto's party. Honestly he should've expected the other would be there. They both knew he was a mutual friend. A heads up definitely would've been nice though. 

***

Yamaguchi books it in the opposite direction when he first sees Hinata, it wasn't intentional force of habit really. It was as if his nerves overtook common sense. 

Somehow he ended up in a backroom which was luckily unoccupied at the time. Immediately he locks the door and slides down to the floor. The music was distant but still clear through the closed door and it somewhat soothed his array of thoughts. 

Step 1: Text Tsukki see if the coast was clear. 

[yams]: is he still there

Tsukishima text back almost immediately, his reply not a shock to the other. 

[tsukki]: ofc he is, party just started 

[tsukki]: he is however all whiny. because you ran away from him

[yams]: pls I ready know how much of a loser move that was just let me know when he leaves

[tsukki]: or u could talk to him and put me out of my misery 

[tsukki]: told him to leave and he just stared at me ur out of luck 

[yams]: well then I'll just stay here and starve until the night is over

Yamaguchi makes his way over to the small couch in the corner and tosses himself on it allowing himself to get comfortable. Bokuto was notorious for his parties and no matter how late it ran Yamaguchi refused to leave and face the embarrassment of encountering Hinata. 

"I'll just watch some videos until the coast is clear." His phone buzzes. 

[tsukki]: where r u anyway

[yams]: backroom  
[yams]: pls bring food I'm hungry

There was no answer after that which meant he was either getting his food or Tsukishima would be ignoring him for the rest of the night, or at least until Kuroo forced him to bring something. 

Yamaguchi once again settles into the couch and heads to Netflix. There was a new My Hero Academia Movie that he had been dying to see. This was the perfect time to start it. 

Just as Deku was caught by his classmates with another girl there was a knock on the door and for a moment he considered ignoring it before remembering his prior request. Eagerly he rushes to the door and swings it open only to see that his friend was a traitor and a liar. 

Also Hinata had generously brought him pizza and soda. 

"Tsukishima asked me to bring you these. Quite rudely might I add." He mutters the last bit to himself and holds out the plate and drink to him. "I was wondering if I could sit here for awhile. It's kinda loud out here so I need a place to......read, yeah I'm super into books, huge book nerd here so I need a quiet place to read." Yamaguchi watches the boy ramble and not for one moment does he believe what he says was the truth. Because

1\. Hinata did not seem like a reader. 

and

2\. Even if he was who reads at a party. 

Reluctantly Yamaguchi let's him in because he's sure Tsukki would kill him otherwise. Locking the door behind them Yamaguchi takes a seat back on the couch while Hinata takes some time walking around the room. 

Walking became pacing and the pacing became annoying fast. Very distracting. 

"Hinata-kun please sit your pacing is very distracting." Yamaguchi notices the other jump in reaction to his voice then instantly sits where he stood smack dab in the middle of the room. 'Well at least he isn't pacing anymore' 

"How come you stopped coming to get coffee." So that's a no on the no more distractions "Tsukishima-kun said I should ask and he was very mean about it so I don't want to leave until I get an answer." 

"Tsukishima should mind his business." He mumbles mostly to himself. Putting his best friend in the hot seat when he was clearly not ready to have this conversation at the moment where he could be at risk of public embarrassment. "I was just busy with school and stuff."

***

"Oh. Okay." Hinata knows he's lying. Tsukishima basically admitted so and Hinata thought he was many things but a liar was not one of them. 

Kenma said Yamaguchi was a shy person and wasn't used to boisterous personalities so he was probably hard to confront after admitting he wanted to ask him out. 

Hinata stands up and walks over to Yamaguchi, squeezing into the space left on the couch. Yamaguchi was very obviously avoiding his gaze. 

'Both of you need to quit being children about this.' Tsukishima said before pushing him towards the backroom. 

"I really like you Yamaguchi-kun. I know we don't know eachother well but I always like serving you and you make my day better. I also think you're very nice and super pretty." 

***

Yamaguchi came way too close to dropping both his phone and his pizza at the confession. It took him almost a solid minute to say anything. Surely Hinata knew he felt the same and there was no way he could possibly make this any weirder. 

"Cool." He could almost picture Tsukishima's disappointed look. "Um. I mean I really like you too. I don't even like Coffee that much I just like seeing you everyday." 

Hinata goes red at the comment and the two sit there in silence for a moment. 

"So, would you want to go out some time? I have a game next week. Bokuto-san says you don't like sports but I can pick you up after."

Before he could stop himself Yamaguchi immediately denies the claim. "No I totally love sports, I could watch you play.....If that's okay." He adds on quickly after. 

"Really? Oh that's great." 

They sit in silence for a few moments, Yamaguchi picking at his food and Hinata looking anywhere but at him. 

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" Hinata's eyes widen at the question but he nods eagerly. 

And thank god he hadn't eaten the pizza yet because he wanted to keep kissing Hinata for the rest of the night without pizza-breath. 


End file.
